


One of Those Fridays

by Savva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: charlieficathon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savva/pseuds/Savva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is one of those so-called free Fridays, when Harry takes Teddy to spend the night at Grimmauld place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Those Fridays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thimble_kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thimble_kiss).



> **Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters belong to JK Rowling and associates. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Was written for Charlieficathon 2015
> 
> Prompt: she's weary of pity and sympathy. It feels good to see honest desire in a man's eyes.
> 
> Huge thanks to **remarkable1** for looking over this little fic.

One of Those Fridays

 

It is one of those so-called free Fridays, when Harry takes Teddy to spend the night at Grimmauld place. Somehow, she is supposed to enjoy her alone time. On the contrary, she hates it, since she has no idea what there is to enjoy. Without Teddy, the house is empty and deafeningly silent, and she can't stand it.

She usually goes to the cemetery to visit her girl. This time, at the entrance, she stumbles upon one of the Weasley boys. Though he is definitely not a boy anymore, she catches herself staring at him for a few moments. He bobs his head and smiles. His blue eyes shine with something she hasn’t seen for a long time, and a wave of heat develops in the pit of her stomach. Startled, she hastily steps around him and walks away. She can feel his gaze on her, and it burns into her back, but she doesn’t allow herself to look at him. There is no point in indulging it. 

She spends about two hours with her girl. On her way back, she doesn’t think about him until she notices him leaning on a marble pillar of the Malfoy’s family tomb. She can feel his eyes on her, and against her better judgment, she comes closer to him. His blue eyes find hers, and for a long while they just stare at each other. His heavy gaze sets her ablaze and she gasps for air. He offers her his hand, and she clasps it with sudden desperation, allowing him to draw her into his arms. He shifts them, pressing her to the marble wall, and then, his lips are on hers. His kisses smoulder her, and she melts into him. 

Her knees buckle, and he manoeuvres them on the marble bench. It’s hard and cold, but she doesn’t mind. He tries to free her breasts, and she has to help him with all her buttons. When eventually his lips find her nipple, she moans. His mouth is hot, and his hands are skilful. She presses his head tighter to her breasts, and the scent of soap and youth fills her nostrils. She doesn't want to, but she still unwittingly compares his youthful lightness with Ted’s heaviness.

He thrusts into her, and tears burn her eyes. It's good, so so good, and she just can’t stop her tears from falling. Thank Merlin he is young and eager, and doesn't notice her silly reaction. 

He surprises her by stopping and creeping down. Lifting her skirts, he licks her, and his stubble rubs against her thighs, making her moan at the new sensation. Ted never wore a beard. He sucks on her clitoris, and she thrashes under him. She has forgotten this, all of this. His tongue is unrelenting, and she can feel her orgasm bubbling closer and closer to the surface. He presses his thumb into her arse, and she comes.

He fucks her through her orgasm and climaxes just as she comes round. His blue eyes meet hers, and she sees uncertainty in them. He makes an attempt to remove himself from her, but she is having none of it. She is free until tomorrow. It's her alone time, and for once she has an opportunity to enjoy it. Hugging him, she closes her eyes and Apparates them straight to her bedroom.


End file.
